The Last King
by lazywriter123
Summary: Final sequal of "the Spiral" series. Spencer faces a foe like no other and in order to stop it he must make a choice which will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Since the day his team saved Spencer from the spiral's curse, his powers have become more stable. More at ease and out of danger Spencer decided to take a trip to see his mother at the hospital. His mother was extremely happy to see him and they spent the day talking about books and about Spencer's life as an FBI agent. After his visit he went to stay at a hotel for the night and fly back home the next morning.

In his dream he saw an old man sitting alone in a small park. Spencer thought the man looked familiar so he went up to him. He sat on the bench but the old man didn't notice him. When Spencer placed his hand on the old man's shoulder the man jerked back, he was obviously frightened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Spencer.

The old man relaxed and looked up at the sky. "Spencer…a new danger is approaching. Only to stop this threat you will have to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"You mean my life" asked Spencer with a small voice.

"No…you will find out soon enough. But just remember Spencer, in the end you cannot change what needs to done. Not even as someone as powerful as you can stop it."

The old man vanished and Spencer woke from the strange dream. He knew that it was a vision into the spiral.

The next day, Spencer was back home and met up with his team for some dinner. When Spencer told them about the dream, they were concerned but curious.

"What will you have to give up" asked Garcia.

"I don't know…" said Spencer. Suddenly Spencer felt a strong wave of dark energy around him. He got up, ready to fight the threat. But when nothing appeared Spencer sat back down. Then his mind became blank and the world around him was distorted. His team surrounded him and asked him what was wrong but Spencer fainted. This energy was so strong that it rendered him helpless, thought Spencer just before his world became black.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat in his house thinking about what happened to him at the restaurant. This energy that attacked him was so powerful that he had no chance to fight back. But what was it, he wondered. He already talked to the guardian and keeper but they had no clue. His team had to carry him to his apartment and waited until he woke up and was alright. When he woke up he felt drained and weak. After a while he stopped thinking about it so he can get some sleep.

Meanwhile, outside was a white dove. The dove flew into Spencer open window and transformed into Deadmon. He went over to Spencer bed and placed his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry Spencer. I wanted to prevent the inevitable but I couldn't. You had to be sacrificed on that day. That's why this creature has come to the human world. It was sent to make sure that happens. You're doomed to be a permanent part of the spiral Spencer. Nothing in this world can prevent it."

Deadmon vanished and the white dove fell to the ground and died. The dove also vanished.

THE NEXT DAY

Spencer woke up but in the room he felt a wave of despair in the air. He had no idea where it came from but he didn't like it, not one bit. At the office his teammates asked him if he was ok. Spencer told them not to worry but he felt uneasy. As the day progressed he suddenly felt the same dark energy from last night. Suddenly a large black shadow rose out of the floor and grabbed Morgan and Prentiss. The shadow looked over at Spencer and snarled, "Do what needs to be done or your friends will die." The shadow disappeared along with Prentiss and Morgan. Spencer paled and wondered what the shadow meant but he knew he had to save Morgan and Prentiss. No matter the risk or sacrifice.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Once again Spencer contacted the guardian and the keeper. They told him that the creature came from the spiral but it had no real malicious intent. Spencer was confused by this; the monster kidnapped his Morgan and Prentiss. But they assured Spencer that the creature will NOT harm his friends.

Back in the human world Spencer and his team were in the conference room trying to figure out where the creature took the team. Suddenly Spencer had a vision flash in his mind.

_Darkness…a fallen building…Morgan and Prentiss are asleep…a familiar place…the creature is waiting._

Spencer blinked and saw that his teammates were staring at him with concerned eyes. "I know were Morgan and Prentiss are" said Spencer.

The team drove to the ruins of the building where Spencer first went into the spiral and where Deadmon disappeared. Inside the ruins they found Morgan and Prentiss sleeping on the ground. They were unharmed. Spencer ran over to them to try to wake Morgan while Hotch tried to wake Prentiss. When the both came to the creature appeared out of the ground.

"What do you want" shouted Hotch. The creature turned to Spencer and with a solemn voice he spoke.

"Spencer…you know what needs to be done…Deadmon's sacrifice may have appeased the spiral for some time but not any longer. It is time to fulfill your obligation Spencer."

Spencer looked confused and looked over at his team which was just as confused. The creature began to explain.

"There is one part of the story of the battle with the White Dragon that you have yet to have learned. While your grandfather and a few selected others had the sight, the power made them a part of the spiral. For you are connected Spencer and it's something that you cannot break. From the start the spiral wanted to grain the powers they gave to your ancestors so a deal was made. One of the members with the sight will be scarified into the spiral. Once the person power is drained away the person will die. This was Deadmon's fate. Once this happens a new sacrifice must be made."

Spencer's eyes filled with tears, his friend was now dead.

"Spencer…your time has come…you can never return to the human world. In order for there to be balance you must leave."

Spencer looked over at his friends and cried. Morgan begged the creature to spare him but the creature only looked away. JJ and Garcia ran over to Spencer and hugged him tightly. Rossi and Hotch hugged him as well. Morgan held his best friend, his eyes red and puffy from the tears. After they hugged and said their goodbyes, Spencer went over to the creature. Slowly they saw the creature and Spencer fade away. Spencer turned to them and smiled, then he was gone.

MONTHS LATER

The team still mourned the loss of their friend. They made a gravesite for Spencer and one for Deadmon. Eventually the team got a new member. They hunted bad guys and saved people until they retired many years later. Still they never forgot Spencer or the amazing adventures they had together. Sometimes a little brown bird would appear at their windows and they would wonder if it was Spencer or just a coincidence.

THE SPIRAL SERIES IS FINALLY OVER. THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY.


End file.
